Prongs Rides Again
by kid padfoot
Summary: AU due to HBP and ending of OotP:The title says it all:James appears alive and Sirius never fell behind the veil don't ask me why. Please R&R set after OotP
1. Forever Falling

**Prongs rides again**

Summary: the title says it all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

Rating: PG-13 for freedom.

Authors Note: This first chapter may be confusing.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Forever Falling**

* * *

The icy abyss seemed to swallow him whole

And everyone said hell was on fire

The darkness threatening to consume the mans brain stopped.

And the man fought back

That was the way to stop the falling

To keep on thinking, and remember…

The darkness surged forwards at the lack of thought

No!

Just have to keep thinking

The man searched his memory

An image popped up in his mind

Two men

One with black hair, deliberately crumpled robes and a boyish grin

The other had mousy hair, and robes which looked freshly ironed

Padfoot, Moony.

He knew who they were.

He knew who he was.

James.

James Potter

* * *

A/N: sorry it was so short, they'll be more coming soon, in the meantime, review!

-Kid Padfoot-


	2. A Knock at the door

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sue me and you'll get zilch, zero, nothing.

Authors Note: Thanks to my first three reviewers, Maliaphire, justawriter and Miss Daae! You guys are the people who help me keep on writing. This is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and by the way, **_I NEED A BETA READER!_**

* * *

2 A knock at the door

* * *

Remus surveyed the chessboard, and smiled. "Knight to e5 checkmate" he said triumphantly. "I win again, Sirius" He turned away from his scowling friend, and looked towards Harry, who was struggling over a piece of homework 

"Right. Harry, I challenge you to a game of chess"

"Only if you help me with this history of magic essay" The sixteen year old replied, not looking up from his parchment. Harry had spent his birthday at the burrow, where the order of the Phoenix was currently residing, but three days later, he went to stay with his godfather at Remus' house, because there wasn't enough room. Harry, after having Sirius tell him nearly fifty times that it wasn't his fault he nearly died, was finally starting to feel less guilty.

"okay, I'll help. Let me see it". Remus examined the parchment for a while, then put it back on the table and started rummaging through a nearby cupboard."I know I've got it here somewhere...Aha!"

He emmerged looking slightly dusty, and clutching a few sheets of parchment."It is a rarely known fact, that teachers at hogwarts only change the assignments once every 27 years, unless it is a new teacher, but they generally use the same ones anyway. This is my old history of magic essay, so you can copy that. I doubt Binns will remember that I wrote exactly the same thing, to get topmarks. But don't try it on Mcgonagall. She has far too good a memory"

Sirius stared at Remus in disbelief."M-Moony!" he spluttered "You, after all those years of telling us not to copy, go against your own words and help Harry!"

"of course. When we were all at school together, the teachers would have noticed. Now, no one will ever know."

"Especially now I seem to have short term memory loss" a cheerful voice said from outside the open window

"Albus!" Sirius spun around in his chair and Harry quickly glanced up from his writing. Remus looked guilty and started to turn slightly red.

"come in, I'll just unlock the door"Remus walked quickly over to the door and let the headmaster inside. Dumbledore walked over to the table and sat down next to Sirius.

"Tea, Albus?" Sirius asked, conjouring a pot.

"Thankyou, Sirius, that would be exellent. But" he added after picking up his cup, "I'm afraid I have news of averyserious matter"

"Is it about the order?"

"yes, but I think Harry should hear it as well." Harry jerked hishead up sharply, interested in whatDumbledore would say. He wasnt normally allowed tolisten to order news.

"last night-" Dumbledore began, but was cut of by a knock at the door.

"Well?" Sirius asked after a minute."are you going to answer it, moony, or should I scare them half to death with my 'escaped convict' impression?"

"Sirius-don't you recognise that knock?"

Sirius listened closely to a second knock at the door. "Hey, isn't that the maruaders knock?"

"Yeah, but who could know it? I mean, we never taught anyone, even Peter didn't know it, and James is-"

There was a third knock at the door, then

"_FOR GODS SAKE, MOONY, OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"_

_

* * *

_

Well, then. Put 2 and 2 together and come up with 'thats toooooo coincidental' yet? Next chapter coming up soon

-Kid Padfoot-


	3. How to walk silenty on gravel paths

Thanks once again to all the people who reviewed!

My work is finally appreciated!

Disclaimer: the usual.

* * *

**3.The art of walking silently on gravel paths**

* * *

James could feel as well as see the darkness retreating from around him. He felt strangely tired, as though he'd been running for miles, and something that he couldn't quite remember was nagging at the back of his mind. It was around then, that the tiny part of his brain that was actually functioning properly, noticed something; if the darkness is retreating, how come its not getting light? And whats with the chanting?

_Chanting?_ James thought to himself_. What chant-oh._ That_ chanting._

He could hear mystical voices around him yet coming from no direction, saying mystical words in a mystical language he couldn't understand, yet he knew what they meant, but as soon as he heard them, he forgot them. wierd.

Rectus erroris fata

Utor nostrum vox

Ut reverto animus

Illorum quisnam

Suum injustus captus

Vinco elementum

Refero suum animus

Coepi

Then blazing light erupted around James, seeming to burn through his eyelids. _Ah_. thought the tiny part of his mind that was actually functioning. _So thats where the light was_.Then it went dark again. _open your eyes, stupid!_

James opened his eyes, and sat up. Then fell back down again in shock.

His house lay in ruins around him. There were piles of rubble where walls had been, and a thick layer of dust covered everything in sight. Part of the fireplace was propped up by something plastic. James slid his hand underneath it and pulled out a babys rattle. Then he remembered.

It had been about 11pm. Harry, being the adventurous sort, had somehow climbed out of his cot (despite the various enchantments to keep him from doing so) and crawled downstairs in search of his parents, after waking up in the middle of the night. Then Voldemort arrived. James had dueled with him for a bit, but then Voldemort used the killing curse...he couldn't remember anything after that.

Looking around, he realised that Lily and Harry weren't there. They must have...NO! don't think about that now! He had to find someone, to tell them what happened, but who could he trust...Sirius! Concentrating on his friends house, he disapparated.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of shouting himself hoarse outside Sirius' old house, James decided to try Remus.

He strode soundlessly down the gravel path(which is very,VERY hard to do) glad to see lights in the windows. Reaching the door, he knocked, unaware that he was using the Marauders code. After waiting several minutes, he knocked again. Getting irratated, he knocked a third time, then shouted

_"FOR GODS SAKE, MOONY, OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

* * *

_

A/N: this was just a chapter telling James what he was supposed to be doing whilst Remus was helping Harry with his homework, and beating Sirius at chess.

I'm sorry if I didn't show that it was nightime in the last chapter, and if James' reaction was a bit undetailed.

Once again, I remind you that _**I NEED A BETA READER**_ and ask you to hit that nice purpley-blue button that says _**REVIEW!**_

-Kid padfoot-


	4. Standing in a corner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JKR owns all.

A/N: A massive thanks to Miss Daae for beta reading this chapter! Sorry about the wait, and if you think this chapter is a bit rushed.

-enjoy-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

** 4.Standing In a corner  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

"For Gods sake, Moony, open the bloody door!"

The four froze. They all knew that voice. Dumbledore from teaching the person it belonged to, Sirius and Remus from their schooldays and Harry from Snapes' pensive. It was James Potter.

Dumbledore, though still looking slightly shaken, smoothly walked over to the door and opened it cautiously. "James." He said before the man outside had a chance to speak. "Would you mind transforming into your animagus form for me?"

There was a surprised answer of "Sure" and then a stag stood before the headmaster, after a moment it was replaced by a man with untidy black hair and glasses.

"Albus," James said quickly, sounding distressed "Voldemort-he turned up in Godrics' hollow, and we duelled ad then...I can't remember but when I woke up Lily and Harry-"

"Easy, calm yourself my dear boy,"

"-but Lily and Harry, they're dead!" James croaked, his voice tearing painfully in his throat

"James please, calm down. I'm afraid that Lily is indeed dead, but Harry is very much alive."

"What! Alive- but how? Where is he?"

"Right here," Dumbledore said gently. James followed the headmasters gaze and stared incredulously at the boy standing in the corner behind Remus. 'Strange, he looks older.' Thought James as he shifted his gaze back to the teenager. What was Dumbledore playing at?

"Look-I don't get it, Dumbledore- That's not Harry, Harry's just a baby"

"Err...James..." Remus said tentatively, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Do you know what the date is?" Sirius continued

'Right' James thought 'they are definitely bonkers'.

"1st November. Or the second. Not quite sure how long I was out of it"

"And the year"

"1981, of course"

"James...I'm afraid you're slightly out. It's 1996"

"What! 1996! I can't have missed 15 years- wait…"

Things began to click into place in James' mind. That was why everyone looked so much older, that was why Remus had some grey hair poking through. And the boy standing in the corner-he looked exactly like him, except for his eyes; they were green. Just like Lily's! This boy was just an older version of- No! He was Harry!

He walked over to his son and reached out, cautiously. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He looked up and James saw that tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay" He pulled Harry into a tight embrace, as though afraid if he let go, his son would vanish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: There it is, please rewiew!

-Kid Padfoot-


	5. Important documents

IMPORTANT: Hey everyone. Sorry about not updating in...oh-has it really been that long? Heh-oops! Ah well, a year's not that big of a deal really, eh? Anyway, I've been having a few relationship problems with my 'friend' who was posting chapters for me whilst I was on a _very_ dodgy dial-up connection, and seeing as is blocked at school, and I've yet to find a proxy that works and can't be traced easily, this is my first time back on here for a while. Anyway, I have decided that I'm going to shut down this account that my 'friend' was using to post my stories, and get back to my original one that's been just sitting there for a while. Obviously, my fics will be deleted, but if you're that fond of them, do not fear. The ones that I can continue with will remain, and will get thoroughly re-vamped. Apart from my appology here to readers in general, I have one _huge_ appology that I must make, and that is to my Beta-reader, Miss Daae.

**Miss Daae faithfully beta-read my work for me, and I expect feels abandoned, and has probably forgotten all about me. I certainly would. So, this is a really, REALLY big sliding kneeling bow 'Sorry' to you. **

More information can be found in my other account:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (forward slash) (one of these little things) Efirel

Cheese.


End file.
